


The Pile Of Flesh You Carry

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: Marvellous liriaen prompted years ago: "Drunk and silly, Jeshua wonders just how good Lucifer would look with make-up on. As a girl."





	The Pile Of Flesh You Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> Technically speaking, this would be the prequel for [The Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373318). I found this in the depths of my snoring DW account, but this was originally posted ages ago on my LJ account. Wow, time flies.
> 
> The title is borrowd from FUCK THE FACTS.

Lucifer is a show-off.  
  
Before Jeshua can explain himself further, there is a tiny _boom!_ you could call discreet, if it wasn't for the whiff of sulphur oozing out of his shoes. Or rather _her_ shoes. They aren't shiny jodhpurs anmyore, but Louboutins made of some reptilian's leather.  
  
"Oh," escapes Jeshua's rather tight lips.  
  
Lucifer only grins, crossing soft and sinewy thighs lasciviously. Leaning forward to crush out the cigarette in the ashtray on the small bistro table between them. The cleavage of her black lace blouse is almost intimidating, cutting the ample bust exactly in two temptingly pale globes. Long, rippling waves of gleaming bitumen are curling down her temples and back.  
  
"You know I don't like borders," the Devil says.  
  
"Where's the border here, I ask you."  
  
"What do you mean?" The flawless brow crinkles.  
  
"It's in your nature to change, take whatever disguise you fancy. To reach your goal. To bewitch men. I'm not really impressed, Samael. It's too... easy."  
  
"Too easy?" A disturbingly long and slender tongue licks over vermillion lips. Jeshua recognizes the eyes, though. They haven't changed; they still are swirling amber suns, pulsating and glinting. Smouldering. Like on the verge of colliding with anything careless enough. There's still the old sizzling attraction radiating from the Adversary.  
  
"As if you ever tried to stretch your given confines to their limits," Jeshua persists.  
  
Lucifer's cat-like eyes slit. Waves of dried seawater bounce off her curves, like she had spent the whole day at the beach. Or has been sprawled among thin linen blankets, naked and basking in the fervent adoration of a lover. "What? How much woman do you want? As if you could handle more, sapling." Lucifer grins and bares her fangs.  
  
"You're always so outspoken, my friend. Have you ever tried to pretend being something else?" Jeshua smiles beatifically. "Indulge me, Morning Star. I'm only curious if you could pull this off."  
  
Dangerously sharp fingernails rake through the mass of black curls, lighting then another cigarette. "You're drunk, rabbi,” Lucifer declares after the first drag.  
  
"Maybe a bit tipsy, yes."  
  
"Just for clarification: you want me to appear as a man, who appears as a woman, right?"  
  
"I think it would be becoming to you."  
  
Lucifer then fleers at him, long and loud and a bit alienated. Her bust shakes with laughter, and her knee touching the table makes the matches tumble off the table.  
  
Jeshua bends down, retrieves the box from beneath Lucifer's stool, and draws it with infantile pleasure up the Adversary's tights-clad calf. "I'd be reciprocating, of course," he says, looking up at Lucifer, his gaze slowly crawling over sinful legs and hips.  
  
The Devil's belly and chest are already heaving, gasping coughs of incredulous surprise, adding wanton zest to her hysteria. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feels Like The First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007105) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook)




End file.
